1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch device that may be used in a variety of areas, for example, tie downs for boats, campers, tarps, suit cases, back packs, and other sporting goods.
2. The Relevant Technology
Latch devices are used in a variety of areas to clamp or otherwise secure various articles. Existing devices can be rather complex, difficult to use, and often wear out prematurely. Because of these difficulties, there is a need for a simple, easy to use, durable latch device which can be used to secure a wide range of articles such as tie downs for boats, campers, tarps, suit cases, back packs, and other sporting goods.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a latch device that is easy to open and close without use of any special tools or excessive force, that can be manufactured at low cost, and that exhibits high durability.